The Champagne Minuet
by Lady.Evangeline.Evans
Summary: Will se da cuenta de la verdad a lo largo de la cena. Es hilarante. [Traducción de DarkmoonSigel]


Traducciónn autorizada de DarkmoonSigel

* * *

—La carne simplemente canta con la salsa, ¿no te parece? —era como una bofetada dentro de la cabeza de Will, alterando todas las frágiles piezas en su interior, hasta que aterrizaban en su lugar, completándose a sí mismas; aparentemente con poco esfuerzo.

Casi dejando caer su tenedor mientras hacía volteretas mentales, Will tuvo un momento de perfecta claridad, una epifanía de asesinato teñido de varios tonos de locura. Todo tenía sentido ahora, empzando por Garrett Jacob Hobbs hasta llegar a la pobre Miriam Lass, claramente obvio, en realidad, cuando se unían las piezas.

Atrapando la cubertería a tiempo, Will se las arregló para ponerlo perfectamente en el borde de su plato mientras consideraba su bocado de comida, masticando con intención y cuidado. Era sin duda la antigua estrella en ascenso de la ópera de Baltimore, la señorita Avery Brooks. Su último salto a la fama era ser la última víctima del Chesapeake Ripper. "No, la última víctima de Hannibal" se corrigió Will a sí mismo, masticando cuidadosamente.

La señorita Brooks había sido destripada, un corte limpio abriéndola desde la entrepierna hasta los labios, la cavidad resultante rellena con rosas rojas marchitas y estiércol de vaca. Con esa nueva pesadilla fresca en la mente, Will no estaba seguro de lo que la pobre mujer había hecho para sufrir tal grado la ira de Hannibal. Fuera cual fuese el agravio, estaba claro que había enfurecido extremadamente al médico, si su "declaración" podía considerarse un indicio. Eventualmente Will tendría que averiguarlo, pero hasta entonces, algunas cuestiones importantes debían ser abordadas.

—¿Qué pasa, Will? ¿La comida no coincide armoniosamente contigo? —Hannibal preguntó con una media sonrisa ligera, luciendo satisfecho de sí mismo. Los hombros de Will se desplomaron en respuesta mientras se inclinaba, considerando atentamente el hombre sentado frente a él. Se tomó un momento para tragar, lavando el sabor humano servido en una encantadora salsa _blanc_ _buerre_ con un trago de pinot grigio.

—¿De verdad haces esto cada vez? —preguntó Will, dándole a su anfitrión una mirada dura.

—¿A qué te refieres? —aventuró Hannibal. Frunció el ceño cuando Will le lanzó una mirada penetrante a cambio.

—Oh, por el amor de dios, bien podrías llamar a esto Soprano Soufflé por toda la sutileza que estás utilizando —espetó Will, haciendo un gesto a sus platos.

—Es quiche, no un soufflé —corrigió Hannibal, mostrándose un poco irritado frente a la ignorancia de Will respecto a las artes culinarias. Will levantó las manos en el aire con frustración, dejándose caer nuevamente en su asiento mientras ambos ignoraban magníficamente al elefante caníbal en la habitación por un momento de tranquilidad.

—Tus juegos de palabras son horribles. Sólo... detente. Por favor, por el amor del buen gusto, detente —Will suspiró con disgusto, recogiendo nuevamente el tenedor. Divertido, Hannibal vio como el empático parecía disfrutar de su próximo bocado de cantante.

—No te molesta... —Hannibal se interrumpió, señalando hacia la porción de Will, que disminuía rápidamente.

—Es un poco tarde para preguntarme eso ahora, ¿no te parece? —Will refunfuñó con la boca llena de lo que al parecer era quiché. Él había pensado que era un elaborado pastel de jamón y queso rociados con una salsa de algún tipo—. De todos modos, es realmente bueno y yo ya he empezado a comerlo. Parece una pena no terminarlo.

—¿No eres de los que desperdician la comida? —reflexionó Hannibal, terminando su propio plato. La señorita Brooks había sido mejor quiche que soprano y estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados. La corteza había resultado perfecta también. Tendría que acordarse de poner esta receta en rotación.

—No cuando creces pobre y hambriento. No. No, no lo soy—se encogió de hombros, sus recuerdos de la infancia llenos de húmedas noches de Louisiana cuando se quedaba dormido escuchando los gruñidos de su estómago junto al de las cigarras—. Entonces ¿por qué estamos teniendo a la señorita Brooks como plato principal? Por el desastre que nos has dejado, tengo que asumir que fue una grave ofensa.

—Ella estaba durmiendo con los miembros influyentes de la comunidad artística y con director de la orquesta para obtener papeles que estaban mucho más allá de su alcance y de su nivel de talento. Actuaciones que deberían haber ido a artistas más meritorios que no habrían desperdiciado mis noches fuera —explicó Hannibal, saboreando su último bocado. La venganza nunca había sabido más sabrosa o mejor emparejada con vino.

—Ah. Las rosas tienen sentido ahora. Un toque elegante —Will asintió, deteniéndose en un poco de corteza de mantequilla—. ¿Y el director? ¿Supongo que vamos a encontrarlo en cualquier momento?

—Ya lo comimos para el primer plato —dijo Hannibal, levantándose para empezar a limpiar los platos, rechazando con un gesto de la mano la oferta silenciosa de Will para ayudar. La propuesta era apreciada, pero el médico prefería su fina porcelana intacta.

—Pensé que era carne de res —reflexionó Will. Las pequeñas albóndigas con el nombre divertido que no podía pronunciar correctamente o recordar habían sido muy sabrosas—. Esos estuvieron realmente buenos.

—Gracias. Era una nueva receta —Hannibal sonrió, equilibrando todas las pilas de platos en sus brazos con facilidad—. Aprecio tu paladar aventurero.

—Pero en serio, tienes que parar con los juegos de palabras —se quejó, siguiendo a Hannibal en la cocina para comenzar a llenar su fregadero de acero inoxidable con agua jabonosa y enjuague. Al menos podía contribuir a su parte al banquete limpiando los platos y ollas.

—Los artistas deberíamos poder permitirnos nuestras tendencias excéntricas —Hannibal olfateó, disfrutando de los olores mezclados de Will, una comida bien preparada, y la verdad abierta en su cocina.

—Vas a estar tan jodido si alguna vez cenas con alguien que tenga un poco de cerebro —señaló Will, dejando los platos en remojo por ahora y sin querer hacer un alto en su conversación todavía.

—Ese es el próximo plato —dijo Hannibal ligeramente.

Will rodó los ojos, —Oh, inteligente.

—Este es mi diseño.

—Jaja. Eres un hijo de puta ingenioso.

—Por favor, tenga en cuenta, mi querido Will, que yo me como a los maleducados —Hannibal tranquilamente escogió una botella de oporto añejo y tomó la cristalería adecuada para servirlo. El protocolo de la cena estaba siendo todo revuelto pero dado que se trataba de un asunto casual con un avance trascendental e inesperado, podían permitirse excepciones en la etiqueta.

Hannibal se mostró satisfecho al notar que Will aceptaba su copa de cristal tallado de oporto amablemente, incluso deteniéndose a olerlo, aunque el médico sabía que no tenía una nariz convincente para esas cosas.

—Me sorprende entonces que haya quedado alguien —Will sonrió de manera burlona dentro del embriagador y rico alcohol.

—Soy selectivo —aclaró Hannibal, disfrutando de la vista de Will inclinado casualmente contra la isla de la cocina.

—Quieres decir que eres exigente —disparó Will de vuelta, haciendo un gesto al médico con su copa, el oporto rojizo girando dentro de esta como el topacio líquido.

—Yo soy un gourmet con un paladar refinado —Hannibal se defendió, disfrutando cada minuto de hacerlo. Saboreó su propio sorbo, haciendo una mueca ligera cuando Will tragó el suyo.

—Eres un glotón, y no te muestres tan malditamente herido al respecto, es cierto. Simplemente estoy llamando al pan, pan, que probablemente pasa todo su tiempo libre pensando en bromas teatrales con el único propósito de enloquecer a la gente.

—Todavía podría comerte —dijo Hannibal llanamente, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no ahora, ¡vaya que esa era una sensación extraña de experimentar!

Will los sorprendió a ambos riéndose.

—Soy fibroso en el mejor de los casos; en el peor, te daré acidez—logró decir, conteniendo su humor negro. No podía sacarse de su cabeza las imágenes de sí mismo como un pastel.

—Yo podría estar 'dispuesto' a correr el riesgo —dijo Hannibal, que nunca pudo resistirse a un juego de palabras[1], cuanto más malo, mejor.

—¿Y privarte de una conversación inteligente, chispeante en la cena? ¿Dónde está el hedonista que he aprendido a conocer y amar? —Will contrarrestó con una sonrisa arrepentida mientras cortésmente ignoraba el juego de su nombre. Se estaba arrisgando, pero de todos los saltos que había dado desde acantilados, éste era de colina en comparación al resto.

—Simplemente aprecio el arte —dijo Hannibal lentamente, desmontando cuidadosamente todas las palabras del empático. La noche estaba resultando mucho más interesante de lo que podía haber imaginado—. Y no soy un hedonista.

—Tú cuarto de baño dice lo contrario —contrarrestó Will con voz cantarina, refiriéndose a la monstruosa baldosa de mármol de la habitación, llena de esquina a esquina con todos los lujos de aseo personal y la comodidad que el mundo moderno podría proporcionar.

—La limpieza va junto a la piedad —Hannibal no iba a arrepentirse de su amor por las sales de baño perfumadas y los chorros de agua.

—Hablando de religión, ¿te comes a los mormones? —preguntó Will. No pudo resistirse y de verdad estaba curioso.

—Sólo si son persistentes —dijo Hannibal ligeramente, sus oscuros ojos encendidos con humor y volviéndose serios otra vez, mientras rellenaba sus bebidas.

—Perdona el cambio repentino de tema, pero ¿vas a decirle a Jack o cualquier otra persona sobre este asunto?

Will suspiró, frunciendo los labios en actitud pensativa, mientras su empatía se tornaba solemne.

—Eso depende —dijo finalmente, tomando un sorbo, pensativo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Hannibal, tomando nota de que todos sus cuchillos estaban en la cocina y la proximidad de Will de ellos.

—Si hay postre o no —Will lo miró arqueando una ceja ante él, dejándolo entrar en la broma.

—Mi querido William... —Hannibal hizo una pausa dramática, mientras una amplia sonrisa empezaba a jugar en sus labios delgados—. Soy un caníbal y, al parecer, en tu opinión, un hombre de humor malo, pero nunca he sido un mal anfitrión.

* * *

[1]"I might be 'willing' to risk it." Juego de palabras entre Will y willing, _dispuesto_


End file.
